Blinded no More
by Dante Androsso
Summary: It seems as though they're not so different after all. Multi-time period story, the chapters don't fall in any certain order, just drabbles that come to mind. Done as of now, but I will add more if I find the muse for it.
1. Chapter 1

His mask of coolness, serenity and aloofness was starting to crack. He could feel it starting to crumble away as the melody played on, a little at a time. Speaking of time, it was only a matter of it before his true face would show to the world. Did the blond even realize it? Did he know that everything he worked so hard to keep down and dead was starting to come alive once again. The horrors of that day and how it left him calloused and unfeeling began to melt away, leaving something far warmer in its wake. It almost scared the raven. Scared him to know that it wasn't taking long at all and that blond, that idiot, was the catalyst to it all.

He needed to leave now. He didn't know why, but he needed to get away and recollect himself. His mask was crumbling, faster and faster with every fleeting moment.

A hand caught his shoulder, turning him around to face blue eyes, a wall behind him. He had no place to recollect his thoughts, feelings... anything. His face of indifference was all but there and the blond was seeing a face he probably never could recognize in a million years. A face that showed anguish, regret, betrayal. Everything he hid, it began to show. And he could see it reflected in the blond in front of him. All the sadness. All the lonely years. The simple need for someone to understand.

Maybe they weren't as different as he thought they were. Even after the other's unheeded arguements that they were more similar than the raven would have admitted.

Neither said anything. Neither probably knew what to say. One face showed shock but understanding while the other's betrayed feelings of admittance.

The lyrics crescendo-ed. It was probably the only thing that shook the pair out of being stunned, lips crashing together. Feelings raw, arms encircling one another, pulling the other as close as they could get to each other. They only pulled away to breathe, but stayed together, the dark haired feeling foolish for letting himself lose control as such but, instead of pulling away completely to go regain it, settled for simply burying his face into the other's neck. He only hoped that no one else would come upon this or there would most certainly be hell to pay.

The blond, on the other hand, was content with how it was, knowing that his love was flighty when embarrassed. A smile crept onto his face, for once thinking it was nice not to have to steal a kiss or two from him or try to convince, argue and/or plead for affection from the icy male. Singing softly, though probably not very well, he repeated the lyrics he heard into the other's ear. The pale teen shifted some, mumbling something, probably "idiot" or "shut up" or something similar. It only caused the blond to smile more, knowing full and well the true meaning behind such harsh words. Hell, he'd take the other and start dancing with him if the dark haired male wouldn't have smacked him for it. So he settled into a rhythmic swaying to the beat of the music.

The other did nothing to stop him.

With a kiss to raven black hair, the blond promised one thing.

"I will never let you go as long as I'm still breathing."


	2. Chapter 2

It still cut him like a knife, that betrayl. It replayed over in his head as fresh as yesterday though it had been at least two years ago. A blond could still see his lover in his head, redressing, something cold about him. He said horrible things; things that had to be untrue. The raven ...hated him.

"Look me in the eye and say you don't love me," the blond demanded the other.

With the coldest, harshest look in those beautiful dark eyes, the other spoke, looking the blond in the eye, he responded, "I don't love you. If you ever thought that, you're a bigger idiot than I first thought."

He could swear his heart stopped, like it had been ripped out. He went numb with disbelief as he watched the other looking at him. "Get the hell out." It was the last thing he'd said to the other, damaged feelings and shattered dreams littered the floor. Once that damn bastard was gone, the blond let go all the hurt as he collapsed onto the floor, angry, hurting, heartbroken tears falling on their own.

Just the memory was enough to recall all that pain. But he kept walking, kept going. It was all he could do now. It was all he knew how to. Ever since he could remember, growing up alone, it was all he ever did. He just thought that maybe this time would be different. That he would have someone there with him, for him.

His footfalls stopped completely when he saw that familiar head of raven colored hair with a new group. A redhead girl looked at him with ignored adornment, reminding him of high school over again. It pissed the blond off something fierce. A tall guy stood passively as another blond threw his arm around the raven, earning himself a glare. Naruto wanted to laugh, knowing well and full that the Uchiha didn't like to be touched so familiarly in public.

But what took the blond back the most was how much that said Uchiha changed. He could no longer see the person he fell for, no longer could feel the warmth under the icy exterior. What had that man done to you? He asked himself over and over again as dark, lifeless eyes connected to bright blue ones. A terrible thought came crashing down as he reality had been smashed to pieces.

He was no longer the same person. He was no longer his.

Old wounds reopened as the group walked passed him, the raven knocking into him some. Only glares passed between them. The tanned male resumed walking when a piece of paper fell under his foot. Curiosity overcame him as he picked it up. Unfolding it, he saw that familiar neat calligraphy of the raven, beautiful and infuriating all at once. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost falling to his knees when he really read the secrets it held. There were only two words on the paper, but they changed his life forever.

"I lied."

Hurt and confused but almost relived in a weird sense, he knew he had to seek out the Uchiha and get answers. He knew that this would not be the last time he'd see the other, but it would be the last time he would ever get away with something that horrible. It was time that he got what was coming to him.

Tears escaped his control as a strangled smile crossed his face. He still loved the bastard, even with all the shit he put up with. And he still would. No matter what.

It was up to fate now.


End file.
